Trying to get through
by Edgoodrow11
Summary: What happens when Silver's mom continues drinking, leaving her responsible with her 5 year old sister Ava. The struggle of sisters trying to make it through without losing one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Kelly, we need to stay with you tonight," Silver begged her older sister. "I don't know, I'm supposed to go on a date tonight. What's the big event why do you need to stay with me so bad?" Kelly asked walking Silver down the hallway. "Nothing, it's fine, just don't forget to call and say goodnight to Ava okay?" Silver turned to her classroom. "I won't," Kelly answered walking the other direction. Silver sighed and headed into class.

That night Silver sat with her younger sister Ava. "Can I sleep with you or are we sleeping at Kelly's?" The 5 year old asked. "I don't know, but we're not going to bed now, we're going to go get something to eat," Silver answered taking her sisters hand and pulling her off the bed. "Where are your shoes? And your sweater?" Ava ran into her own room to get her things so they could leave.

"So Dixon, you really like Silver huh?" Annie asked. "Yeah, we're going out to eat soon, you should come," Dixon said closing his laptop. "No, thanks, I have way too much homework. And I have to go over lines for the musical," Annie answered. "Right.. Well have fun with that!" Dixon said grabbing his jacket, "I'll see you later."

"Can't we go somewhere else tonight, I don't want to go home," Ava asked her big blue eyes full of fear. Silver ran her hand through Ava's dark hair. "I don't know kiddo, we might have to sleep in the car tonight." Ava looked nervous and starred at the floor. "It'll be okay, I'll take care of you," Silver said pulling into the parking lot of the beach. Silver got out and grabbed Ava's hand. "Hold my hand, and don't let go," She said making sure her sister didn't get lost.

Dixon looked all around the beach for Silver. He spotted her across by the cars with a small girl at her side. Dixon had seen her with Silver before but never asked about it. "Silver! Hey, how are you doing?" Dixon asked. "I'm good, Dixon, this is my sister Ava," Silver introduced. Dixon was surprised he had no idea Silver had another sister. "Oh, Hi Ava," Dixon waved. Ava stood close to Silver burying her head in her hip. "She's shy sorry, I had to bring her, she won't be a bother I promise," Silver said. Dixon smiled, "It's all good," He answered grabbing her other hand.

"You can come back to my house if you want, we just got a new pool table," Dixon said. "Is that supposed to be a subtle way of challenging me?" Silver asked. "Well, actually that was a subtle way of me telling you I'll whoop you in pool," Dixon laughed. "Yeah, sure, as long as Ava can come, if she can like watch a movie or something she'll be fine," Silver said looking at Ava who was playing with a hermit crab in the sand. "She's really cute, and quiet," Dixon said. "Yeah, she is pretty cute most of the time, she's just extremely shy except for with me and Kelly," Silver answered. "Oh, and I'm sure you're a great big sister," Dixon said. Silver smiled, and chased after Ava who was starting to run down the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver put the top up on her car. "Ava, Mr. Teddy is at home okay? I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it." She told the whimpering 5 year old. "Okay," Ava said climbing into the backseat. Silver handed Ava her blanket, and her pillow. "Give me a kiss," Silver said pulling Ava's hair up into a pony tail. "Goodnight, I love you" she said kissing Ava. "Love you too," Ava answered laying down and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Silver smiled and turned to looked at her cell phone, Kelly had forgotten to call and say goodnight again! She was mad, but then again, her sister had her own life. So how could she really be upset about it? She looked at Ava one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Kelly was excited she figured Silver would still be awake, so she wanted to surprise her sister and hang out for a bit. Maybe even Ava would be up too. She knocked on the apartment, the windows were dark and it seemed nobody was there. She knocked again. It was only 11, there is no way Silver was asleep. Kelly climbed the side steps and went to her "secret" window. She knocked on it and looked into Silver's bedroom, no one was in there. Kelly began to worry, she hoped something hadn't happened to her sisters. She took out her cell phone and called Silver.

Silver as in a deep sleep in the car when she heard buzzing from her cell phone. She picked it up and screen read Kelly. "Oh crap," She said out loud. She had to answer otherwise Kelly would probably go crazy, "Hello?" She said. "Erin! Where are you?" Kelly asked. "I'm at home, where do you think I am?" Silver answered. "No your not, I'm at the house right now, Erin what is going on? Where are you?" Kelly was beginning to panic. "Where's Ava?" she asked. "She's right here, asleep okay, we can't come home, we're not coming home," Silver said hesitating at bit. "Why not?" Kelly asked. Silver didn't know what to say, she wasn't going to cry, because then Kelly would be upset. "It's just mom, I don't know, she's kind of.. " Silver paused. "Erin, is she drinking again?" Kelly asked almost shouting. Silver didn't answer. "Oh my god! You didn't tell me? What is wrong with you? You could've been hurt, or Ava could've been hurt!" Kelly asked. Silver wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm taking care of her," she answered. "Where are you? Go to my house immediately, I will meet you there," Kelly said. Silver hung up and started the car, she knew she was in big trouble.

Kelly ran out to Silver's car. Ava was still fast asleep but Kelly immediately woke her. "Are you okay?" she asked taking Ava and Silver into her arms. "Let's go inside, get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly sat at the breakfast table with her head in her hands, waiting for Silver to wake up. She could see her sister on the couch in the family room feet dangling off the side, breathing loudly. She knew Silver had to be exhausted, she considered keeping her and Ava both home from school. Kelly called the elementary school and told them that both Ava and Sammy were sick. She then called the high school and said neither she nor Silver would be in today due to a family emergency.

Silver didn't wake up until close to noon, Kelly had let her sleep as much as possible. She even took Ava and Sammy out to play to keep them quiet. Silver sat up on the couch, assuming she was very late for school, she walked through the kitchen to the backyard. "Morning beautiful," Kelly said pushing Ava on the swing. Ava waved at Silver and smiled, Silver waved back. "Sissy, watch me!" Ava said going as high as she can. Silver smiled and clapped for her sister. "Very cool Ava," she said.

Kelly walked over and took Silver into her arms. "Are you doing okay?" she asked. "I don't know," Silver responded resting her head on Kelly's shoulder. "You look exhausted," she said running her hand through Silver's hair. Silver just looked at the ground and shrugged. "You know that we have to talk about this," Kelly said moving so she could look into Silver's eyes. Silver nodded and just continued to look at the ground. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

Later that afternoon while Ava and Sammy were taking a nap, Kelly sat with Silver on the couch. "Erin, why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Silver shook her head, "I don't want people knowing about this okay, everyone already thinks I'm a freak, I don't want anyone finding out," she answered. "I'm your sister! You're supposed to tell me! You and Ava could've been hurt," Kelly responded taking Silver's hands into hers. "I'm taking care of Ava okay?" Silver responded. "You can't do this alone, you're 15! Ava is only 5, you need me and you know it. Why are you having this attitude?" Kelly asked. "I don't want you sacrificing anything else for me," Silver answered wiping the tears from her eyes. "Erin, you know I would do anything for you, you're my sister, Ava's my sister, you mean everything to me!" Kelly said lifting Silver's chin so she could see her face. "Please don't tell anyone at school," Silver begged. "Why would I?" Kelly asked. Silver shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go to play practice!" she jumped up and scrambled around looking for her things. "Are you sure your up for it?" Kelly asked throwing Silver the jacket she was looking for. "Yeah, but what about Ava, should I wake her?" Silver said quickly pulling up her socks. "No, she's fine sis, go ahead, I'll see you later," Kelly answered. Silver gave her a quick hug and left.

"Where were you today?" Annie asked Silver who ran into the auditorium. "Sick," Silver answered. "Well what are you doing here now?" Annie continued stopping Silver from putting on her headset. "I'm fine, I was just really tired, and a bit of a stomach ache," Silver lied through her teeth. "Oh, you're lucky, my mom would never let me do that, you're mom must be really cool," Annie said pulling up her costume. Silver hesitated, "I guess," she answered walking away.

Silver walked around backstage, it was kind of weird not having Ava sitting down in the chairs playing with her dolls. Silver had just recently starting taking care of Ava on her own, but it seemed as if she had been doing it forever. She knew Kelly understood, she had done the same thing with Silver years before. "Silver? Silver!? Turn the lights off!" Brenda yelled from the stage. "Oh Sorry!" Silver was so unfocused. Brenda walked to the back of the auditorium, "Silver, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Silver answered trying not to make eye contact with Brenda. "Kelly told me you had a family emergency, is everything alright?" She asked. "Yeah, it's fine," Silver answered quietly. "Is it your mom?" Brenda asked. Silver nodded slowly, she knew Brenda had already knew about this because of Kelly's experiences when she was younger. Brenda came around the sound booth and hugged Silver tight, "It'll be okay Silver, you're strong! I know you'll be fine, and if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call," she said kissing Silver on the cheek. Silver smiled and thanked Brenda before getting back to rehearsal.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and Kelly wanted to get the girls some clothes and things from their house. Silver was at play practice and the kids were at daycare so she hoped to get in with no problem. Kelly drove to the apartment, and got her key out. She opened the door to find her mother standing there. "Hi mom," Kelly said just rolling her eyes. "Hi Kelly, nice to see you after all this time," her mother answered. "Yeah, great, I'm just here to get some clothes," Kelly said trying to get past her mom. "Have you seen your sisters? Erin told me they were having sleepovers at friends houses but I haven't seen them," Mother asked sticking her arm out blocking Kelly from getting by. "They aren't coming home mom, your drinking, and as long as your doing that, they aren't coming back," Kelly said. "You can't keep my kids from me!" her mom yelled. "I'm not keeping them from you! They came to me, I'm helping my sisters okay? Maybe you shouldn't do this to ALL of your kids," Kelly yelled pushing passed her mom and into the bedroom.

Silver starred at the clock, she couldn't wait to go home and take a nap or something, she was exhausted from school. "Silver, pay attention, I need you to listen to it and make sure you know all of the light cues," Brenda said refocusing Silver's attention. "Yeah, I guess I should know that stuff huh?" Silver joked. Brenda smiled and continued watching the play. Silver doodled in her notebook, "Lights on," Brenda said. "Okay," Silver answered writing it down. "Can't you just write this down for me?" Silver asked. Brenda turned and starred at Silver for a second. "Just kidding…" Silver said looking at her paper.

"Kelly! You know what? I don't care, take them, take them both! I can't stand them anyway!" her mother yelled throwing clothes at Kelly. "They are your daughters! How can you even say that about them? I'm your daughter, and you don't even care," Kelly said grabbing the last of Ava's clothing. "Mom, just go okay, go drink and do whatever your doing, and I'll clean up after you like I always do," Kelly left and slammed the door behind her.

Silver got home before Kelly and the kids arrived. She laid down on the couch and wrapped herself in her blanket. She looked at the clock one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Kelly picked Ava and Sammy up from daycare, "Where's Erin?" Ava asked looking to see if Silver was coming up the street. "She's either at home or at play practice, we will see her soon, okay sweetheart?" Kelly said putting Sammy's shoes back on his feet. "Are we taking a taxi mommy?" Sammy asked. "No, we're going to walk today, there's lots of traffic," Kelly answered. "What's traffic?" Ava asked. "It's when there's lots and lots of cars on the road and it's very hard to get to where you want to go," Kelly said grabbing Ava's hand. "Now keep hold of my hands okay?" Kelly continued and started walking, waving to the daycare teacher as she left.

Kelly opened the door to the house, Silver's car was outside so she knew she was home but she didn't come to the door. She walked around to the front room and saw that Silver was fast asleep on the couch. She checked to make sure she was alright and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and closing the glass doors behind her. "I'm hungry," Ava said. Kelly turned and looked confused, "Really?" she said, Ava hadn't eaten much since she got here, she had dropped at least 5 pounds in the last 2 weeks. "What would you like sweetie?" Kelly asked. "Grilled cheese," Ava said shyly. She wasn't used to asking for things she just took whatever Silver gave to her. "Okay, I will do that, it's okay to ask baby," Kelly said running her hands through Ava's hair. "Why don't you go color with Sammy and I'll get your grilled cheese okay?" Kelly continued. "Okay," Ava went to the table where Sammy was sitting.

Silver heard that her sisters and nephew were home and she slowly sat up. She could see Sammy and Ava at the table coloring and she could hear Kelly moving around in the kitchen. She was still really tired, but she hadn't seen her sister since early morning before school. She got up and went into the kitchen, "Hi muffin, how was your day?" Silver kissed Ava's forehead and pulled her onto her lap. "It was good," Ava said resting on Silver's chest. "I missed you all day, did you have fun at school?" Silver asked. "Yes, I played on the playground and I made a picture, want me to show you?" Ava got up and went to her backpack. She pulled out her picture and handed it to Silver. The top read Erin and Ava, obviously written by her teacher. "That's you and me," Ava said smiling big. "I made it for your big locker at school," she continued climbing back onto Silver's lap. "I love it!" Silver said hugging Ava and holding her close.

Kelly watched her sisters interacting and she couldn't help but become teary eyed. She wished they didn't have the life that they did, she wanted so bad to just protect them from all harm but she knew she couldn't. She watched Silver hold Ava in her arms and how much she loved her. Silver never really had a soft side before, she always seemed to be against the world but with Ava she seemed really different, really soft and gentle and loving. Kelly was proud of Silver, she was so strong and courageous, and she was glad that Silver handled the situation well.

"Here is your grilled cheese, Sammy I made you one too okay?" Kelly handed them both plates. "Erin, would you like something?" she asked. "No, I'm fine, we ate at practice," Silver answered. She continued to hold Ava on her lap, "Oh babe, your hair smells, someone needs a shower!" Silver laughed. "We also need to get hair cuts, both of our hair is getting long!" she continued running her hands through Ava's hair. "Well, I will get you both an appointment at my salon, they will cut it for free," Kelly said laughing and sitting down at the table.

Later that night after watching a movie as a family, Silver cleaned up the popcorn and told Ava is was time for a shower. She took her into the bathroom and shut the door. Kelly always wondered why Silver and Ava both stayed in the bathroom with the door locked while showering, she couldn't think of a reason. They both came out in pajamas, hair wet and everything. Silver took Ava to say goodnight to Kelly who kissed her and told her how much she loved her. She then took Ava into the bedroom that she an Sammy were sharing and tucked her into bed. "I love you sister," Silver said giving Ava a kiss. "I love you too," Ava laughed and hugged Silver tight. "Goodnight," Silver left the room.

"Hey sis," Kelly said as Silver sat down beside her. "I have a question," she continued. Silver looked at her and waited, "Why do you and Ava lock yourselves in the bathroom to shower and get dressed? Kelly asked. Silver looked down she knew she couldn't hide it, she had to tell her. "Remember mom's boyfriend Kevin two years ago?" Silver asked. Kelly nodded. Silver did her best not to cry or get emotional, "Well he moved in with us, for about a month, and he molested me," Silver choked on her words. She couldn't hold it back, she had never told anyone before, she started to cry. Kelly was shocked, she took Silver in her arms and held her as she cried, Kelly cried too. They just sat there until they could cry no more. Silver just laid on Kelly's lap and Kelly ran her hands through her wet hair. "Erin? Can I ask you something?" Kelly asked. Silver nodded. "What about Ava?" she asked. Silver shook her head, "Never," She whispered. "I did everything I could to protect her from it, she was only 3, for that month I never let her out of my sight," Silver answered wiping her eyes. Kelly shook her head, she was so angry, she wanted to break something. They were quiet for a long time, Kelly looked down to find Silver fast asleep on her lap. She put her head back and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver woke up, she was still laying on Kelly's lap, and her alarm was going off in her bedroom. She sat up slowly and went to turn it off. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were baggy and her hair was wavy from letting it dry over night. She went into Kelly's bedroom and turned off the alarm. She went into Sammy's bedroom, he and Ava we're still fast asleep. She went into the foyer closet to get her bag full of clothes. She pulled out an outfit and went to get ready.

Kelly woke up, not really realizing where she was. She opened her eyes to find Silver gone and a blanket over her. She looked at the clock and sighed, her alarm had gone off probably about 20 minutes ago, so she hadn't overslept too long. Silver came out of the bathroom dressed and makeup done. "Good morning sweetie," Kelly hugged her tight. "Are you going to do something with that hair?" She asked. "Yes, I was coming out here to get my brush," Silver answered grabbing it off the table. "Hurry, I need to take a shower, but I'll get the kids ready while your in there," Kelly said. She grabbed a dress, leggings, and socks out of Ava's bag and took them into the room. "Ava? Wake up sweetheart," She woke Ava up first to get her dressed. Ava stirred and opened her eyes. Kelly pulled her up onto her lap and let her sit there for a second while she tried to wake up. Kelly finally sat Ava up and helped her get ready. She brushed her long brown hair and let Silver curl the bottoms and put a headband in it. Ava was smiling and laughing a lot, which is something Silver hadn't seen in a while. She enjoyed watching her sister smile and feel pretty.

Once Sammy was up and Kelly was ready, they took the kids to school. After dropping them off they headed for the high school. "No play practice today?" Kelly asked. "There is, but Brenda is going to bring me home, she said she was coming for dinner today. "Oh, right, I forgot, okay I'll see you later sis," Kelly said hugging Silver and heading toward her office.

"Silver! Hey girl, how are you?" Annie said hugging Silver. "I'm good," Silver answered. "Cool, going to Naomi's this weekend?" Annie asked shifting her books to her other arm. "Yeah, I am, surprisingly," Silver laughed, "Naomi and I are okay now, we'll see how long is lasts before she does something else," she continued. Annie laughed too, "Well, I'm glad your coming, parties are no fun without you," Annie said. "So, do you think you'll take Adrianna's part in the play?" Silver asked grabbing all of her books. "I don't know, she keeps missing rehearsal and I've heard around school that she may be doing drugs," Annie said. Silver just rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't surprise me, she seems like she would do something like that," she said. "Yeah, that's what Ethan said," Annie responded opening the door to the science lab. "Ah, I hate science," Silver complained. "Me too," Annie said closing the door behind her. _"Hopefully this day will fly by_" Silver thought to herself sitting in her seat and opening her book.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye Silver, bye Brenda!" Annie said waving and getting into the car.

Brenda and Silver we're on their way back to Kelly's house for dinner.

"So.. What are we having for dinner?" Brenda asked. Silver shrugged, "No clue, Kelly will probably get take out," They both laughed, because it was so true!

"You know Silver, we should probably talk, I want to say I'm proud of you, for being so strong with everything happening with your mom," Brenda said.

"Did Kelly tell you?" Silver asked "We're best friends, I promise I wont say anything," Brenda answered.

Silver wasn't mad, she knew Kelly needed a friend to talk to through all of this, she wished she had someone like that to confide in.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to be living with Kelly right now, things are slowly getting better," Silver responded. "

Yeah, Kelly really loves you and Ava, she is trying so hard to help you two, she adores you! She would do absolutely anything in the world for you, that's all she talks about Sammy, Silver, and Ava," Brenda laughed.

Silver smiled, she always knew Kelly loved her but not that much.

They arrived at Kelly's house and went inside.

"Hi guys, how was play practice," Kelly asked bringing out the cups to put on the table.

"Good, it went well, Silver's doing a great job backstage," Brenda said grabbing a cup before Kelly dropped it.

"Wow, Kelly, dinner smells great," Brenda said setting her purse on the counter looking at Silver surprised it wasn't take out.

"Thank you, it's meat loaf, Erin, Could you get Sammy and Ava?" she asked after giving Silver a hug hello.

"Yes, downstairs?" Silver asked heading for the door. Kelly nodded.

Silver ran downstairs to find Ava and Sammy watching cartoons on the small T.V. "Erin!" Ava jumped up and ran to her sister. Silver lifted her up and spun her around. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?" she asked.

"Good," Ava rested her head on Silver's shoulder. "Sammy, it's time for dinner, let's go wash our hands," Silver said heading upstairs.

Sammy turned off the lights and followed her. Silver washed both their hands and her own, before sending them to the dinner table.

Dinner was great, the family, including Brenda, talked about everything.

Silver told all about school, and the kids, while Brenda talked about her shows, and how much fun Silver would have working backstage.

"Bren, you should spend the night," Kelly suggested.

"Yeah! That would be fun," Silver said.

"We can just go to school late tomorrow," Silver suggested. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't bring any clothes," Brenda said.

"Okay well you can just borrow," Silver said.

"This is not high school, I am way bigger than Kelly now," Brenda laughed.

"Yeah right," Kelly said. After 10 minutes of arguing Brenda finally gave in.

"Okay, well let me get these two into bed," Kelly got up, "Sammy time for your bath," Kelly took Sammy by the hand.

"Ava, let's go brush your teeth," Kelly said also taking Ava's hand and leading them both into the bathroom

Silver got started on the dishes, She couldn't wait to watch movies and hang out with Kelly and Brenda.

"Want some help?" Brenda asked.

"No, it's okay, I got it," Silver answered.

"Just drink your coffee," She and Brenda both laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look like you got no sleep at all last night," Annie said as Silver came up to her locker.

"I didn't, Brenda spent the night last night, we we're up all night talking and watching movies," Silver answered.

"Fun! You're lucky to have sisters," Annie said helping Silver balance her books.

"Yeah, it was a fun night, Brenda is hilarious when she's tired, I mean, Kelly used to tell me she was crazy but I didn't believe her, I do now!" Silver laughed.

"Like how?" Annie said laughing as well.

"I don't know, she's just like a kid! She and Kelly were laughing at crazy stuff, I guess I was kind of out of it too, it was like three in the morning," Silver said starting to walk towards class.

She passed Brenda in the hall and just laughed, "What are you laughing at?" Brenda said sarcastically.

"You!" Silver answered giving her a hug.

"I'm so tired," Brenda said shaking her head.

"Me too," Silver answered.

"I'll see you at play practice, I'll probably go home and sleep," Brenda laughed and dragged herself towards the teacher's lounge.

"Don't be late," Mr. Matthews said passing the two in the hall. Silver rolled her eyes and headed into the classroom.

"Silver, hey," Dixon said coming up to Silver during lunch and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hi Dixon, what's up?" Silver said turning around and giving him a hug, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen or heard from you in a while, how you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay," She answered looking at the ground, it was hard for her to lie to him.

"Look Silver, if something's wrong, I'm here for you, you can tell me anything," he said lifting her chin.

She shifted her face so she could put it back down.

"I know," She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not here," She said, "Maybe another time."

She put on a fake smile. "Want to go out tonight?" he asked hopeful for a yes.

Silver smiled again, this time a real smile, she nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"What time can I pick you up?" he asked.

Silver hesitated, "I don't know, maybe I should meet you somewhere," she responded.

"Why?" he asked. Silver just starred at him,.

"I can't meet your mom?" Dixon asked trying to read Silver's expression.

She shook her head, "No, she probably won't be home," Silver answered.

"Okay, I'm confused, but if you want to meet me somewhere then I guess we can do that," Dixon said, he sounded mad but Silver wasn't sure.

"I'll explain later okay? I don't want to talk about it right now," Silver said.

Dixon hugged her and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"It's okay, I'm here for you alright?" he said, "I'll see you tonight," he walked away.

Kelly sat in her office looking for something to do.

The phone rang and she answered it quickly, "West Beverly High School counseling office, this is Kelly Taylor," She said.

"Ms. Taylor, we have an emergency at the elementary school," The office woman spoke.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"There was a woman here, with the last name Silver, she claimed to have legal guardianship of Ava Silver?" the woman asked.

"Oh my gosh, your joking!" Kelly began to feel sick.

"No, She left here with Ava about 5 minutes ago, Ava was sobbing and saying she was not allowed to go with her, we suggest you get here as soon as you can," the woman said.

Kelly hung up and immediately ran out of her office. She had no idea where Silver was, so she left without her.

Kelly arrived at the elementary school to find the office waiting with two police officers.

"You have to find her!" Kelly yelled getting out of her car.

"Lady, please calm down, we're doing the best we can, we have cars out looking for her as we speak.

"We need photos, and descriptions of the girl, as much as possible," the police officer asked.

Kelly started to cry before she could say anything, she pulled a picture of Ava and Silver out of her wallet.

"She's about this tall," Kelly said using her hand to show.

"She's 5, in Kindergarten, she's got an older sister named Erin, and me as well," she said wiping her tears.

"Please, get her back," she continued.

The police officer listened on the radio, "You got her?" He said.

Kelly's face lit up, "How bad is it?" He asked. "Any other vehicles involved?" He asked again.

"Get her to the hospital, we'll meet you there," He said clicking off.

"I'm sorry, you're sister and mother have been in an accident, your mother is in critical condition, and the child was trapped."

Kelly felt like her heart stopped beating, she felt her legs giving out, "Please, take me to her," she begged.

The police officer opened the door to let her in.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the hospital, Kelly called the school and told them to get Silver out of class and send her to the hospital.

The office paged Mr. Matthew's classroom, "Mr. Matthews?" they asked.

"Yes?" He answered. "Please send Erin Silver down the office immediately, she'll be leaving for the day," the office woman said.

Silver looked confused, she got her things and left the room quickly going to her locker. She had no idea what was going on, she went to the office, "Your sister called, she told me to send you strait to the hospital," the secretary said."So go ahead, I already signed you out."

Silver felt a sickness in her stomach, she wondered what was going on.

She pulled out of the parking lot and pulled her cell phone out as well.

She dialed Kelly's number at the stop sign. It rang a few times before Kelly answered.

"Silver, just get here okay?" she could tell Kelly was crying.

"I'll tell you when you get here," she knew Kelly didn't want her being worried while she was driving, but it was too late for that.

She sped off to the hospital.

--

Kelly was in the waiting room when Silver got there, her face was red with tears.

"What's going on?" Silver asked sitting next to Kelly.

"Mom, came to Ava's school and picked her up, the police called and immediately went after them trying to get Ava back, and somewhere in the middle of the chase, they crashed into another car, and we're both hurt, Ava was much worse than mom. I don't know where mom is, but Ava is in surgery right now for another hour," Kelly answered wiping her tears.

Silver put her head in her hands and started to cry, she sat like that until she heard, "Ava Silver's family?"

A doctor came out of the room his jacket had blood on it making Silver sick to her stomach. Kelly stood up and Silver did as well, "Come this way," he led them to a hallway and passed a few rooms before they we're standing outside of Ava's room.

"Your sister will be fine, she fractured a rib, and broke her collar bone which was shattered and we replaced with surgery, she also has a concussion and she needed stitches in her forehead, she also broke a few fingers but we just put two splints on those and wrapped her hand, she will be okay, she's lucky to make it out," the doctor patted Silver and Kelly on the shoulders.

"She will be sedated for a few more hours and probably won't wake up for another hour or so," he said. "Any questions?" he asked.

They shook their heads and turned to go in the room.

--

It was dark and quiet, Ava was laying there completely unconscious, Silver started to tear up just looking at her.

She went and sat by the bed and took Ava's swollen hand into hers.

Kelly went on the other side, "Are you okay?" she asked Silver, who just shook her head and tears began to fall.

"I didn't protect her, this is all my fault," Silver said.

"Erin, no it's not! This is not your fault, this is mom's fault, but we don't need to even blame anyone, she's going to be okay and that's all that matters," Kelly said looking down at Ava.

--

An hour passed, Kelly left to get Sammy while Silver stayed at Ava's side.

She fell asleep holding her small hand.

She was woken up to a whimper coming from Ava. She sat up and looked at her sister, who was looking right at her.

"Baby, you're awake," Silver smiled.

Ava whimpered again, "Aw sweetheart, just relax you're okay," Silver rubbed Ava's cheek.

The nurse came in and took Ava's temperature, and turned on her T.V., she propped her bed up so she could see.

Ava still seemed completely out of it. "Mom?" Ava whispered scrunching up her face as if she was about to cry.

"No, it's just me, you're okay, you're safe," Silver answered kissing Ava's cheek. Ava closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep again.

--

Kelly dropped Sammy off at play practice, "How is she?" Brenda asked and Annie came running down the aisle as well.

"She's awake, well sleeping now, but she woke up and Silver said she asked about mom," Kelly answered.

Brenda hugged Kelly, "I'm glad she's okay," she said.

Kelly nodded and began to tear up again.

"Is Ava okay?" Annie asked.

Kelly nodded, "She's alright, broken collar bone, fingers, and a fractured rib, and she's got stitches in her head, and a concussion, but I just thank the Lord she's okay and breathing," Kelly said holding Sammy close to her.

"What about your mom?" Brenda asked.

Kelly shrugged, "We haven't checked up on her yet, but she didn't go into surgery and she wasn't that hurt from what the doctor said," she responded.

"Okay, well get back to the hospital and call me with any updates," Brenda took Sammy's hand.

"Come on buddy, let's go watch the play," she said.

Kelly turned and headed back to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed and Ava was still in the hospital. Her surgery had worked perfectly and her bones were healing fast. Kelly had taken a week or so off work until Ava was home and back in school. Kelly made Silver go to school everyday and still go to play practice. She would rush to the hospital as soon as it was over.

"You get to go home tomorrow kiddo," Kelly said sitting on the side of Ava's bed.

Ava nodded and grinned, "I'm glad," She said.

Kelly ran her fingers through Ava's long dark hair, "Me too," she said.

Silver came into the room, "Hi sisters!" she said rushing to the bed and kissing Ava's forehead.

"I brought you a treat," she handed Ava a brownie.

"None for me?" Kelly asked jokingly.

"It's at home," Silver answered.

"Ready to go home tomorrow?" Silver asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

Ava nodded and took a bite of her brownie. "Yes," She answered.

"I want to sleep in my bed!" She continued changing her focus to the T.V.

--

Kelly moved to the big rocking chair and Silver did as well. "Sit on my lap!" Kelly laughed, Silver sat down and rested her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"How much pain killer did they give her today?" Silver asked.

"Not as much as yesterday, she's not having as much pain, she's gotten a lot better, they're taking the stitches out in three days, but she has to keep the sling and her fingers wrapped for another week or two," Kelly said.

"Any news on mom?" Silver asked. Kelly shook her head, "No, A nurse said she saw her checking out and she asked about Ava but they didn't give her any information," she answered shifting so Silver wouldn't fall.

"Good," Silver answered.

"You know little sister, you've been very brave, I'm so proud of you," Kelly said rubbing Silver's back.

"I try, I don't want Ava to be afraid, I want to be strong for her you know?" she answered.

"Of course I know, I did the same thing for you," Kelly kissed Silver's head.

"Do you think mom will leave us alone now?" Silver asked.

Kelly shook her head, "I don't know," she answered beginning to close her eyes.

"Tired?" Silver asked. "Yeah," Kelly said yawning.

"Oh, I'll get off you and let you take a nap," Silver started to get up.

"No, you're keeping me warm," Kelly said pulling Silver back down.

Silver just started to watch cartoons while Kelly slept.

--

Later that night, Kelly had gone to bed and Silver was going to go out with Dixon.

She walked into Kelly's room, "I'll see you later sis, Sammy is down, and the nurse called and said Ava is asleep too, I'll be home at curfew, I love you," Silver said.

Kelly groaned, "Okay love you too," she said before turning over and falling back to sleep.

Silver went to her car and went to meet Dixon.

She pulled up and Dixon was already there waiting.

"Hi," she said, feeling sort of shy.

"Hi," he said handing her flowers.

"Wow, Dixon, thanks, these are beautiful," Silver didn't know what else to say.

"Silver, I know tonight is supposed to be fun, but I kind of just want to talk, is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course," Silver said sitting down on a bench.

"Actually, there's somewhere I want to take you," he reached for her hand and pulled her up.

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there," He answered opening the car door and closing her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Dixon talked to Silver while he drove, distracting her so she wouldn't realize where he was taking her.

"It's taking a while to get there, where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it!" he said. "We're almost there," he continued putting his hand over her eyes making her giggle.

"Stop it!" she laughed pulling his hand away.

"You know Silver, you're pretty awesome," he looked at her and pulled into the parking spot.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

He went to the back of the car and pulled out several blankets and went to her door to open it.

"Ready?" he asked helping her out and balancing the blankets.

"Yes," she answered following where he was taking her.

It was a deserted beach, not one person was on it, but it was absolutely beautiful.

"My mom shot her magazine photos here today, so it was closed all day so no one is here," Dixon said.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Silver said helping Dixon set out blankets.

"And here's one to cover you with," he said giving it to her.

"I just want to talk, you're a really cool girl Silver, and…" Dixon paused, he looked up and Silver was waiting for him to finish.

"I really like you," he said looking down. Silver blushed, she waited a minute before touching his hand, "I really like you too," She said.

"Really?" his face lit up.

She nodded slowly, " A lot," she said.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, and get to know you," he sat back pulling her closer to him.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, she felt comfortable talking to Dixon, he made her feel safe and loved.

"About your mom, what happened? Silver, I was so worried, Annie told me a few things, but she didn't really know either," Dixon took Silver's hand.

"Dixon, there's so much going on with my mom. But, the main issue is, she drinks and she drinks a lot, she gets so drunk she can't even walk. She yells and screams, and throws things and it's so scary. We never know what she's going to do. So for Ava's protection, we haven't been staying at home, we were sleeping in the car and staying at a shelter," Silver started to cry."I just want to keep my little sister safe, but we're okay now, we're staying with Kelly," Silver said trying her best to hold her tears back.

"Don't hold it in, let it go okay? You can cry, you don't have to be embarrassed, I will hold you," Dixon said and Silver just let it all go.

Dixon held her close to him, and soothed her as she cried. When she finally quieted down, he looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears he smiled at her and she looked up at him in a daze.

"Silver, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes," she answered.

He held her close to him and laid back so she rested on his chest.

"Silver, I want you to know that I'm always here for you, if your ever afraid, sad, hurt, or anything, I want you to know I'm here to talk, call me anytime okay?" Dixon said placing a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, and the same goes for you," she said sitting up a bit.

"Wow, look at the sunset," She said pulling him up.

"It's beautiful, just like you," he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her so she sat between his legs.

He tickled her and she laughed laying her head back in the comfort of his arms, it's exactly where she wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Silver woke up feeling happy, for once in her life. Dixon had made it so much easier, he gave her strength.

Ava was coming home this morning so she and Kelly were staying home from school.

Kelly came in the front door from dropping Sammy off at school, "Hi, I'm glad your awake, get ready, we have to leave in 45 minutes to go get Ava," she said going into her bedroom.

Silver got up and stretched, she went to into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "When did you get in last night?" Kelly asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"By curfew, no worries," Silver answered washing her face.

"How was the date?" Kelly asked smiling.

"It was good, fun, very romantic, we went to the beach," Silver looked at Kelly and smiled.

"Did you guys kiss?" Kelly asked.

Silver shook her head, "No, we didn't, I mean he kissed my forehead and stuff but we didn't like hardcore make out!" she said laughing.

Silver exited the bathroom and Kelly stepped in front of the mirror.

"Well I'm glad you had fun," Kelly said applying more lipstick.

"Yes, I did," Silver picked up her clothes and pushed Kelly out of the mirror and closed the door.

--

Silver and Kelly arrived at the hospital and Kelly began filling out the discharge papers. "They said they would have her bathed and ready to go," she said.

"I hope so, she's not in her room," Silver said returning from down the hall.

She heard Ava's laughter as the nurse wheeled her in. "Hi Pumpkin!" Silver said leaning down and giving Ava a hug.

"We got some jello," Ava said. "Cool, your favorite! I'm sure you were very excited," Silver said thanking the nurse.

"Yeah, the red kind," Ava answered.

The doctor went over everything Ava needed to do with Kelly while Silver wheeled her up and down the hallways.

"I saw mommy," Ava said, "She was trying to get into my room, but the police officer wouldn't let her."

Silver bent down in front of Ava. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but Ava, if mommy ever comes to you again, you are not to go with her do you understand?" Silver asked, trying her best not to yell. Ava nodded.

"Ready to go sisters?" Kelly asked coming over to them.

"Yes," Silver said pushing Ava in the other direction.

"The doctor said it's fine is she walks, they just did some tests on her ribs last night so she was a bit sore, so up you go missy," Kelly said helping Ava out of the wheelchair.

Silver picked her up gently and carried her past the front desk.

"Bye Ava," the nurses all waved, Ava seemed to be a popular kid that moment. "Bye!" Ava waved and smiled.

--

They arrived home and Kelly made Ava something to eat while she and Silver watched a movie.

"Glad to be home?" Silver asked.

Ava nodded, "Yes, even though all the nurses were my friends," she said.

"Well you will get to see them again," Silver said running her hands through Ava's hair.

"I am definitely glad your home," Silver replied laying back and letting Ava rest on her shoulder. "Very glad."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Silver woke up, feeling happy but also exhausted.

She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep forever. She sat up slowly and covered her eyes with her hands.

She could hear Ava and Sammy chatting it up in the next room. She could also hear Kelly trying her best to get them ready to go to school.

Kelly opened the doors to find Silver still in bed, "Erin, get up!" She said.

Silver just starred at her, "I am up," she responded sarcastically.

"Okay, well we're leaving, you drive yourself today, you better be on time," Kelly said.

Ava came running into the room, "Bye," she said.

She looked so cute in her yellow sundress. "Bye, I love you, have a good day," Silver said taking Ava into her arms.

Ava kissed Silver's cheek and went to the door. She waved one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Silver pulled her cell phone off the table. She called Dixon, "Hey, I have something to ask you?" She said.

"Yeah?" Dixon asked.

"Want to skip school with me?" She asked hesitating a bit.

"Seriously? And do what?" he answered not really sure what Silver was up to.

"Just hang out, I'm not really feeling up to school today, plus it's short classes today, so it shouldn't matter, we don't get anything done anyways," Silver said half begging.

"Okay, where do you want me to meet you?" Dixon gave in.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"School," He answered, "we had a morning lacrosse practice."

"Okay, well I'll come and get you," Silver said, "I'll meet you out front in 20 minutes," Silver hung up the phone and went to get ready.

--

20 minutes later she arrived at school, "Hi," She said as Dixon got in the car.

"Hi sweetheart," He kissed her cheek.

"Hi, come one, hurry up before my sister sees me," Silver said taking off.

"So what are we going to do today?" Dixon asked.

"Want to go to the mall, it's like half hour away," Silver asked.

Dixon shrugged, "Sure," he answered.

--

They arrived at the mall, it was huge, Dixon had never seen any place so big before.

"It's good because not to many people come here on school days," She said.

Dixon got out and opened Silver's door, taking her hand they walked into the mall.

They spent the morning shopping, hanging out in the game arcade, and trying on clothes.

"Do you like this top?" Silver asked coming out of the dressing room.

Dixon just starred at her, "You look hot!" he said. "I love that top, please by it." He continued.

Silver laughed, "Okay, I forgot my purse in the car I'm going to get it, you stay here and hold on to this okay?" She clothed the door to the fitting room and changed back into her clothes.

"Stay!" She said leaving the store.

As she exited quickly not knowing who was hot on her trail.

She went to the side exit of the mall and it was quiet, she felt a hand grab her from and a sharp pain in her head before her world went black.

--

Dixon waited in the store, he called Silver's cell phone and got the answering machine four times. He put the top down and went to see where she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Dixon couldn't find Silver anywhere.

He looked around and on the ground he saw her car keys, in the corner by the door.

He was scared out of his mind, he grabbed the keys and took off running toward the car.

He looked inside to see if she was there, there was no sign of her anywhere.

He got in the car and grabbed her purse. Her cell phone was inside, he got Kelly's number and called it.

--

Kelly sat in her office when she heard her cell phone ringing. She opened it, "Erin?" she said.

"No, this is Dixon, Mrs. Taylor, I cant find Silver anywhere," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At the mall, but Silvers gone missing, she went to get her purse out of the car and she took forever, I came up here to get her and her keys were on the ground and she was no where to be found, her purse is still here," Dixon was so scared he could hardly say what happened.

"Dixon, call 911, ill be there as soon as I can," Kelly hung up the phone.

--

Silver began to stir, her head was pounding and she had no idea where she was.

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw she was in the backseat of a car.

She closed them again hoping it was a dream.

She was terrified and confused. "Lay back down, your not going anywhere," A voice said from the front seat.

"Mom?" Silver asked. Her mother turned around in the passengers seat. "Erin?" she said in a mimicking voice.

"Mom, what are you doing! Let me out of here," Silver said sitting up completely.

"One more word out of you and you'll be sorry," the driver said.

"Kevin?" Silver almost gagged.

"HELP!" She screamed banging on the windows.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she tried so hard to escape.

Kevin turned around and swung his fist, hitting Silver in the face.

She gasped and grabbed her nose as it started to bleed.

"Shut up," He said firmly.

Silver sat in her seat and just cried, she wanted so bad for someone to hear her.

--

Kelly arrived at the mall with Dixon's dad Harry.

"Dad, I'm scared, Silver could be hurt," Dixon said as his dad got out of the car. T

he police were writing down and taking things out of Silvers car.

"They are checking the cameras, it seems they have found something, lets go inside and see what we can do," The officer said.

They watched the cameras, and Kelly immediately saw Kevin and her mom carrying Silver, it seemed like no one even saw them.

Kelly gasped, "that's my mom and her ex boyfriend! We have to get her, oh my gosh what are we going to do!" Kelly became so scared, she teared up.

"It looks like Silver was unconscious," Harry said.

"They couldn't have gotten far, we will send cars on all of the freeways for look out, we'll do our best to get your sister back Miss," the officer took off running.

Dixon looked down at the ground, "This is all my fault," he put his head in his hands and started to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly paced around frantically while the Police tried to find Silver.

No one said a word to each other the entire time until Kelly spoke up.

"This is the second time Harry! This is the second time my mother has done this to them, they're scared to even leave the house, I cannot do this anymore, I might have to take some time and get them out of here for a while," Kelly said.

Dixon looked up, "leave?" he asked.

Kelly didn't answer she just kept shaking her head and trying to hold back the tears.

Her cell phone rang, "Bren?" She said answering.

"Hey, are you alright? Did they find her?" Brenda asked.

"I'm a mess, they haven't found her, it's been two hours," Kelly said almost yelling.

"Okay, it'll be okay Kelly, I have Ava and Sammy with me, they don't know anything, they've been playing with the neighbors dog," Brenda said

Kelly sighed, "Okay, thanks, I'll let you know if anything else happens," She said hanging up the phone.

---

Silver laid in the backseat, her nose felt swollen, it was definitely broken.

She sat up and looked out the window, her mother was driving now and Kevin wasn't in the car.

"Mom, please, let me go," Silver said.

"Shut up girl, your not going anywhere," her mother answered not taking her eyes off the road.

Silver noticed her mom's cell phone sitting in between the seats.

She didn't take her eyes off her mom as she reached up and slid it down.

"What do you think your doing?" her mother said turning around.

"Nothing, I just wanted some water," Silver looked scared, but luckily her mom hadn't seen her take the phone.

She picked it up and opened a text message. She sent it to Kelly and Dixon saying, "I'm okay, it's Silver. We're on Freeway 19 at the Palm Beach exit, please help! Love you." She pressed send and put the phone on the ground.

---

Kelly opened her cell phone and Dixon did as well.

"It's Silver," They both said in unison.

"She's okay," Kelly ran to the cop and showed him the text.

He pulled out his walkie talkie and immediately sent cops in that direction.

"We're going to get your sister back miss, don't worry," He said taking off on his motorcycle.

Kelly didn't want to text back incase that would cause Silver to be harmed.

----

Silver sat in the car, she slid the cell phone back into place and sat back.

Her head was pounding and she could feel the dried blood all over her face.

She looked down to find it smeared on her clothes and hands.

She was sure her face had a nice bruise as well.

"Where's Kevin?" Silver asked, she wasn't really afraid of her mom.

"Oh don't worry Erin, you'll see him again soon," Her mom laughed out loud and reached back to pat Silver's knee.

"Don't touch me," Silver said sitting back out of her mom's reach.

Her mom reached back and slapped her leg as hard as she could, the car swerved and Silver yelped in pain.

"Don't tell me not to touch you girl, I'll beat you so hard you wont even know what hit you." Silver did her best not to cry, she just wanted so bad for someone to help her.

She suddenly heard sirens, she looked out the window to see several cop cars coming towards them.

She saw some in front of the car as well, Silver felt relieved until she saw her mom reach into the glove box.

"God please, no" Silver said as her mom pulled out a gun.

She started to cry immediately as her mom pointed it at her face.

"Mom, please," She begged. "I'm your child," she continued, her body shaking in fear.

"Say another word and I'll shoot this through your head," Her mom slowed the car down and came to a stop the cops surrounded them.

"She's armed!" One of them yelled. Silver whimpered and looked down.


	15. Chapter 15

Silver closed her eyes tight as her mom pointed the gun at her face.

"You know what Silver, I've always hated you, from birth, you and Ava both, you were both mistakes," her mom said with tears streaming down her face.

She sat back and took the gun away from Silver's face.

The police surrounded the car, Silver couldn't breathe, fear was taking over her body.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands above your head." The police said on the loud speaking.

Silver continued to sit there with her eyes closed.

Her mother put the gun back to her face and the police got closer to the car.

----

Two loud gun shots went off causing Silver to scream.

Her mother missed her face by an inch as the police officer shot through the window.

Silver was shocked, she just sat there, she watched her mom fall into the seat next to her.

She just covered her face and started to cry.

The police man pulled her out and carried her to the police car. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, just my nose," Silver answered whimpering, she could barely talk. Her ears were ringing and her head was spinning.

"Okay we're going to take you to the hospital and get it checked out okay?" Silver looked back and the highway was filled with traffic.

They moved her mothers car to the side of the road and a police officer called a tow truck. "Where's my sister?" Silver asked trying to sit up.

---

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked at the station.

"They are taking her to the hospital, she's got a pretty shattered nose, other than that. She's okay physically, emotionally, I'm not so sure," the cop said.

"Your mother shot a gun at her," he said.

Kelly almost fell over. "I don't even know what to say, where's my mom?" She asked.

"Well miss, there was nothing else we could do, to save your sister we had to take action," the cop said.

Kelly started to cry, not really for her mother but for Silver, who had to witness all of this right in front of her face.

----

Silver laid on the stretcher and closed her eyes.

The scene replayed over and over in her mind and she opened her eyes again.

They took her to a room and cleaned her up, Kelly walked in and took Silver in her arms.

Silver started to cry, "Baby, are you okay?" Kelly asked holding Silver close to her.

Silver shook her head, "No, I…" She couldn't get it out.

"Shh, it's okay, your going to be okay," Kelly kissed her head.

"How's your nose?" She asked wiping Silver's tears and lifting her chin.

"It hurts, Kevin hit me, gosh it hurt so bad," she said tearing up again.

Kelly just sat there holding her.

"Your going to be okay," she kept saying.

Silver sat up, "Where's Ava?" she asked.

"With Bren, she's fine don't worry, she doesn't know anything," Kelly answered playing with Silver's hair.

"You have blood in your hair," Kelly said. Silver looked confused, "what?" She asked.

"You have blood.." Kelly started. "No I heard you, how did it get in my hair? Silver said confused.

Kelly just shook her head, "It doesn't matter," she kept playing with her hair.

"Gosh, I'm just so glad your okay," Kelly said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Silver looked up at Kelly, who smiled. "It's going to be okay," she said kissing her forehead again.


	16. Chapter 16

Silver went home from the hospital a day later, Kelly held her hand as they walked into the house.

Silver sat down on the couch and laid back.

"Does your nose hurt?" Kelly asked looking at the bruising on Silver's face.

"Yeah, but the medicine is kicking in, when is Ava coming home?" Silver asked.

"Not sure, I'll call Brenda right now to see where they're at," Kelly said leaving the room.

"Do you want some water?" Kelly asked from the kitchen.

"No," Silver answered closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

---

Brenda brought Ava and Sammy home to Kelly's house.

"Hey, is she alright?" Brenda said coming inside with the kids bags.

"Yeah, she's doing okay, she is asleep right now," Kelly said stopping Ava and Sammy from running in the house.

"Shh, Silver's asleep okay?" she said.

They nodded and headed to their room to put their stuff away.

"I'm thinking about taking them out of town for a while," Kelly said hanging up their coats.

"Oh, do you think that will really help?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know, Kevin is still out there somewhere, and I'm not letting them out of my sight until I know he is behind bars," Kelly answered running her hands through her short blonde hair.

Brenda hugged Kelly, "It's going to be okay, I'm heading back home for theatre soon so if you want to come stay with me in New York, that'd be fine," Brenda suggested.

"Yeah, I'll let you know, thanks Bren," She said.

"No problem, I have to get to the school, I'm supposed to be helping the set team make all the props," Brenda said kissing Kelly's cheek.

"Love you!" She said turning on her heels and heading out the door.

"Love you too, Thanks again Brenda," Kelly shut the door and went to check on Silver.

--

Hours later, Silver woke up and panicked, not realizing where she was. "You're okay," Kelly rushed over and took Silver in her arms.

"You're home, it's okay," Kelly said stroking her hair.

Silver sighed and relaxed a bit.

Ava passed the room and headed for the kitchen, "Sass!" Silver said, her voice sounding raspy as she talked.

Ava turned and came back, "Hi!" She ran to her sister and climbed on her lap.

"What happened to your nose?" Ava asked.

"Silver just had an accident, she'll be fine," Kelly said poking Ava in the stomach.

Ava looked at Silver for reassurance, Silver nodded and smiled, "I'm okay," she said holding Ava close.

"I missed you," she continued. Ava laid back and the three of them sat together for a while.

---

"Mommy, butter please," Sammy said at the dinner table.

"Let me do it," Kelly took Sammy's bread and wiped butter all over it.

"Thank you," Sammy said taking a bite.

"You haven't touched your food, do you want something else?" Kelly asked Silver with concern in her voice.

"No, I'm just not that hungry," Silver answered moving her fork around her plate.

"Okay, well I have to get these two in the bath and to bed, then we can relax and watch a movie or something," Kelly said.

"Why don't you take baths Kelly?" Ava asked.

"I don't know Sass, maybe because I don't fit in the bathtub!" Kelly answered using Ava's nickname.

"Yes you do! Sissy fits in the bathtub! So if she does, then you do too!" Ava pointed at Silver.

"Okay, well I like showers better, it's faster," Kelly answered clearing her plate.

Sammy laughed, "No toys in the shower," He said.

"Boring!" Ava laughed too.

"I know, grown ups are boring," Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go," She took them by the hand.

"I'll race you Sassy," Sammy said taking off.

"No fair, you cheated!" Ava chased after him.

"No running!" Kelly said chasing them both.

Silver laughed and laid her head down on the table.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning the house phone rang waking Kelly up from her sleep.

She went to the kitchen and picked it up.

The police officer told her that Kevin was caught and in jail and they would fax a picture to her work to make sure they caught the right guy.

Kelly jumped for joy inside, she was so happy.

She saw that Silver was still fast asleep and she wanted to wake her and tell her the good news.

It was just about time to get up anyways so Kelly decided not to go back to bed.

----

About 30 minutes later she could hear Ava and Sammy in their room.

She was definitely making them go to school today.

Ava was the first to come into the kitchen. "Morning Miss Sassy, ready for breakfast?" Kelly asked getting out a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah," Ava answered, her long dark hair was messy and hanging in her eyes.

"Let's pull that hair back so you don't get food in it," Kelly pulled a hair tie out of the drawer and put it in Ava's hair.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Bathroom," Ava answered taking a bite of her cereal.

"Is Sissy going to school today?" Ava asked.

"No, she's not feeling well, we're going to let her sleep," Kelly answered putting Sam's bowl on the table.

"Sammy, hurry up please," she called down the hallway.

Kelly sat down and drank her coffee and watched Ava and Sam slowly eat their cereal.

----

"Ava sit still please," Kelly said curling the bottoms of Ava's long dark hair.

"What color ribbon?" She asked.

"White!" Ava answered. "Perfect, white matches your pretty dress," Kelly said trying the white ribbon around Ava's half pony tail.

"You look very pretty Sass," Kelly said spraying hairspray on her curls.

"Isn't my hair naturally curly?" Ava asked.

"Yes, but we blew it dry yesterday, so it's not right now!" Kelly laughed.

"Go brush your teeth and grab your backpack," Kelly said going to check on Silver.

Silver was still fast asleep on the couch. Kelly woke her up. "Hey, We're leaving soon okay?" Kelly said.

Silver nodded, "They caught Kevin alright? Your safe now," Kelly grabbed Silver's hand.

"Call if you need me, and feel free to come to school if you want, but I'm sure you just need to rest okay? I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Silver answered laying back down.

------

Later that day around lunch time there was a knock at the door.

Silver hoped it wasn't a police officer or anything. She opened the door and found Dixon.

"Silver!!!!!!" He instantly took her in his arms.

"I'm so glad your okay," He held her for a minute and Silver just rested in his arms.

"I begged my dad to let me skip so I could come say hi, I've been really worried.

Silver smiled and closed the front door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you feeling okay?" Dixon asked. Silver nodded, "I've been better, not as shaken up, my nose is healing too," Silver answered hugging him.

"Thanks for coming over Dixon, I've missed you," She said.

Dixon hugged her back, "Yeah, anything for you Silver," he said.

They sat down on the couch, "So, can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded, "What about?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about what happened, I just want to make sure your alright, and that I'm here for you, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to though," Dixon started rambling.

Silver put her hand out to slow him down, "It's okay, I trust you, I'll tell you," she said.

Silver sat up and pulled the pillow near her, she looked at Dixon and then grabbed his hand, "The day we were at the mall.." she started.

---

Kelly went to the phone and called Brenda, "Hey Bren, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, how are you Kel?" she asked.

"I'm good, things are starting to simmer down a little, I am still considering taking them on a week vacation or something though," Kelly said.

"Well the offer still stands, you can come stay with me," Brenda said.

Kelly could hear muffled voices in the background.

"Hey, I have to go! I'll talk to you soon!" Brenda hung up.

Kelly laid her head down on her desk.

--

"Wow, Silver, I'm so sorry, I wish i could've been there to protect you" Dixon said holding Silver's hand tighter, the intensity in her voice was kind of scaring him, he could tell she was holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry," she said coughing, "I don't want to get really emotional, it just brings back all the pain," she said.

Dixon sat up and looked her in the eye, "I always tell you it's okay to cry," he said.

Silver looked at him, and shook her head, "I'm not going to," She tried to keep a firm look on her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not!" She said trying to fight it. She looked down and tried to cover her face as she started to cry.

"It's okay, don't fight it," Dixon held her close to him. "Don't fight it," he repeated.

----

" Mrs. Taylor?" Annie said entering Kelly's office.

"Yeah?" Kelly said picking her head up.

"I just wanted to talk to you, and make sure Silver's okay, everyone was kind worried," Annie said sitting down.

"She is doing okay, she's going to be home for a while, she's still shaken up," Kelly answered.

"Yeah, I understand, how is her nose doing?" Annie asked.

"It's doing better, I think it still hurts her but you know my sister, tough as nails, she won't let anything bring her down," Kelly replied putting her folders away.

"How's Ava?" She asked.

"Well, we are trying our best to keep Ava out of it, she doesn't really know anything, she's been through enough already, we are doing our best to just let her be a 5 year old you know?" Kelly responded, she wasn't really looking at Annie, just messing with stuff on her desk.

"That's good, she's so cute! Well I'm going to head back to class, tell Silver to call me," Annie said handing Kelly her hall pass.


	19. Chapter 19

Silver awoke from her nap to find Dixon beside her.

She looked at the clock, "Dixon, you have a game! Get up!" She said pushing him.

Dixon sat up, "What time is it?" he asked. "Just after 3," she answered.

Dixon got up and ran around frantically, "Are you coming to my game?" he asked, giving Silver the puppy dog look.

"Maybe, I'll have to check with Kelly first, I'll text you, Good luck tonight!" She said kissing him on the cheek before he rushed outside.

-----

Kelly drove to the school to pick up Ava and Sammy.

She saw a bunch of kids on the playground and Ava was one of them.

She pulled up and walked to the gate.

"Ava!" She called. Ava stopped and looked, "Hi!" She waved from the swings, "Come on, it's time to go," Kelly said turning and going inside the school.

She found Sammy in his classroom with a few others coloring.

"Hi Honey," she said bending over and saying hello to her son.

"Get your things, it's time to go," Kelly said as the playground aide brought Ava into the classroom.

"They were both excellent today, though Ava did have a hard time coming in this morning," she said.

Kelly nodded and felt a tap on her leg.

"We're ready," Ava said grabbing her hand.

"Thank you! See you Monday," She said leading the kids to the car.

---

Silver sat going through her clothes, "What do you wear to lacrosse?" She asked herself.

She pulled out one of her normal unique outfits and shoes to match.

She went into her bathroom and straightened her hair and applied a touch of make up.

She ran her fingers lightly over her nose, it still hurt and had a bit of a bruise.

This would be the first time she had gone anywhere since her mom died, she hoped Kelly would let her.

There was a knock at the door and Silver went to answer it. "Annie!" She said as Annie stepped into the doorway.

"Hey! I have been so worried, how are you?" Annie asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Silver answered.

"I'm good, listen, I know it might be too soon but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat and go to the Lacrosse game," she said.

Silver smiled, "It's okay, I was planning on going to the game anyways, I don't want to disappoint Dixon," Silver answered.

"I just have to check with Kelly, since the whole accident," she continued.

Annie looked around, "Is she home?" She asked.

"No, she's picking up the kids, she'll be here… there she is!" Silver said pointing to Kelly's car that was coming down the street.

---

Kelly unloaded the car and carried Ava, who was fast asleep, inside.

"Kelly, is it okay if I go to get food and then go to the lacrosse game?" Silver asked.

Kelly looked hesitant at first.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" She asked.

"Better, just a headache, but I haven't eaten today so that's probably why," Silver answered.

"Okay, well listen, if you don't feel like you can make it, please come home, don't push it, and make sure you stay with Annie and keep your cell on," Kelly answered laying Ava down on the couch.

"I will, I love you!" Silver said grabbing her purse and jacket.

"I love you too, be safe," Kelly hugged and kissed Silver and waved to Annie.

"Please!! be safe," Kelly whispered again to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

After getting a bite to eat and talking, the girls went to the lacrosse game.

"Annie, I really like Dixon," Silver said when they sat down on the bleachers.

"He really likes you too, he talks about you constantly at home," Annie answered taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Really?" Silver asked. Annie nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a little awkward for me, since we're friends and all," She said.

Silver laughed, "Yeah I bet." And the game started.

----

Silver drove home that night and it all came back to her.

The car, the gun shots, everything. She started to cry.

She pulled to the side of the road and sat for a second to recollect her thoughts.

It was so hard to get over the accident. Kevin's face is always all over the news, and the accident was on for a few days.

It wasn't making it any easier for Silver to move on.

After she wiped away her tears she started to drive again.

She got home quickly and went inside, wiping her face over and over to hide her tears from Kelly.

---

She entered the house and Kelly was sitting on the couch with her back turned to Silver.

"Hey, what are you doing home so soon?" Kelly asked wiping her eyes.

"Kelly what's wrong?" Silver asked sitting on the couch.

"Nothing, I'm okay," Kelly said trying to sound sincere.

"Kelly come on, just tell me what's up," Silver said starting to get worried.

"Is Sammy and Ava okay?" She asked.

"They're fine, in bed, fast asleep," Kelly answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Silver grabbed Kelly's hand and squeezed it.

"Dylan, has been trying to get back into my life," She said.

"What's wrong with that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, it just scared me, he said he saw the accident on T.V. and he wanted to check to make sure we were okay, and then he brought up Sammy and coming to visit, and I just don't think I'm ready for that," Kelly said shaking her head.

"Kelly, listen to yourself, your over thinking! If your not ready to be with Dylan then don't be! You don't have to worry yourself sick over this. You are in control of this situation, he can't come here without your permission. Sammy is with you, and he's staying with you. You don't have to worry sis," Silver smiled and Kelly did too.

"I guess your right, thanks," she said laying back on the couch. Silver laid her head on Kelly's knee.

The two talked and laughed until they fell asleep on the couch.

---

The next morning, Silver had to go to the doctors to get her nose looked at.

"Kelly, I'm going now!" Silver opened the door and left.

When she arrived at the doctors they called her in right away.

"How does your nose feel?" The doctor asked.

"It's okay, sometimes it really hurts and sometimes it doesn't hurt at all," She answered.

"Okay, well it seems to be healing correctly," he said feeling the bones around her face.

"Any other aches or pains?" He asked. Silver shook her head, "I'm fine thanks," She answered.

"Okay, well we're going to prescribe you to more pain killers for another week and you should be good to go!" Silver got up and left.


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks later Silver and Ava took a walk to the park.

"Want to go on the swings?" Silver asked.

The park was pretty quiet, no one was really around.

"No, the slide," Ava said pulling Silver in the direction.

"You know what Sass, I'm going to sit on the swings, I'll watch you play," Silver said walking over to the swings.

"Okay," Ava answered climbing to the top of the slide. "What else would you like to do today?" Silver asked.

"I don't know!" Ava slid down the slide.

Silver heard rustling in the bushes behind her, she turned around but there was nothing there.

She got up and walked over to where Ava was playing to keep a better eye on her.

---

Silver continued to watch Ava play, and pushed her on the swings.

She saw a figure, behind a tree.

They were far away, she couldn't see who it was, but they were hiding and making their way towards her.

She recognized the black vest and hat.

She grabbed Ava and started walking the other direction.

The figure started moving faster.

She picked Ava up and started to run.

Ava immediately started to cry, "Why are you running?" She asked.

Silver shushed her and kept going.

No one was in the park, she had to far to go until they got out.

The figure was catching up to them.

Silver ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast since she was carrying Ava.

The figure was on her heels and grabbed at her.

"Leave us alone!" Silver screamed holding Ava as she fell to the ground.

She screamed and kicked her feet.

Ava laid on the ground and cried and screamed as the person grabbed at her.

"No! Leave her alone, get away!" Silver screamed and cried.

Ava was terrified, she grabbed Silver's hand and they held each other tight.

Silver tried to get up and run over and over again, only to be pulled down again.

She told Ava to run but the child was frozen in fear.

Silver took her shoe and hit the person over the head stopping them from grabbing her.

She grabbed Ava and took off running, screaming help over again.

"Someone! Please!" Ava was tense and holding Silver tight as she ran.

She out of the park.

She tripped almost loosing her grip of Ava.

The figure was close behind.

----

Silver stopped and turned around.

"Kevin! Please! Leave us alone!" Silver cried.

Kevin had disappeared.

Silver looked all around her, he was gone.

She then looked at Ava who had a bloody nose from falling on the ground.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Kelly.


	22. Chapter 22

Silver held Ava close to her.

"It's going to be okay," she said trying to keep Ava's attention.

"Look at me," Silver said pulling Ava's chin up.

"You'll be alright," she said.

She had called Kelly, who told her to come home immediately.

She ran as quickly as she could, carrying Ava all the way.

----

Kelly met her outside on the lawn.

The cops were there and ready to talk to Silver.

Silver told the cops what happened and Ava's bloody nose was proof of the situation.

The cop tried to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Kelly took the girls inside and helped them get cleaned up.

"Ava, you have to let me clean your nose," Silver begged the child.

Ava shook her head, she was still pretty shaken up from the earlier events.

----

Kelly came into the bathroom and told Silver they would be spending the night at Brenda's house.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because, the police said it's best that we aren't home, they haven't found him yet okay?" Kelly responded, she didn't want to scare Silver but she had to be honest.

Silver heard her cell phone ring and went to answer.

"Hey Dixon," She said smiling.

"Are you okay? I heard about that guy," Dixon said.

"I'm alright, I'm just being strong for Ava, she's really shaken up," Silver answered.

"Aw, poor girl, well.." He paused.

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too," she said sitting down on the couch and continued to smile big.

-----

Kelly stood in the bathroom gently washing Ava's face.

We're not going to stay home tonight okay sass?" She said.

Ava nodded, her nose was really bothering her.

Kelly was feeling really nauseous, she used the counter to help her stand up.

Silver came back into the bathroom, "Kelly, are you alright?" Silver asked.

"I'm just tired, I'm fine," Kelly answered.

"You look a little pale," Silver continued.

"We're not worrying about me right now," Kelly lifted Ava off the counter and they left the bathroom.

"I'm going to get food for Ava and Sam, you get your stuff packed, and Ava's stuff packed," Kelly said going into the kitchen.

Silver took Ava and went to go get packed.

Kelly stood in the kitchen alone, she sat down at the table and rested her head on it.

"Gosh, I don't feel good," she whispered to herself.

She heard Silver coming into the kitchen and she got up to prepare the food.


	23. Chapter 23

Silver sat on the couch at Brenda's watching cartoons with Ava and Sammy.

"Where's mommy?" Sammy asked.

"Out with Auntie Brenda, she'll be back soon okay bud?" Silver said flipping through channels.

"Erin! Stop doing that!" Ava said.

"Sass, chill out, the show was over," Silver said laughing at Ava.

---

"I don't know what's wrong Bren, I'm really worried," Kelly said as she and Brenda entered the doctors office.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Brenda answered.

"I don't know, I'm just scared, cancer runs in my family," Kelly said signing herself in.

"Breast cancer?" Brenda asked. Kelly nodded, "The doctor will be right with you," The nurse said.

"Yeah, breast cancer, my mom had it, my grandma died with it, and my aunt had it too," Kelly looked so concerned.

"Okay, well go get checked, and come and let me know okay?" Brenda sat back with a book while Kelly went back into the offices.

Kelly came out, looking paler than ever. "What's wrong?" Brenda asked.

"They found a lump," Kelly said trying her hardest not to cry.

Brenda hugged Kelly, "It could just be a cyst, don't worry Kel, you'll be fine," Brenda said.

-----

Silver drifted off to sleep over and over, "_these cartoons are so boring!_" She thought.

She pulled up a blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Ava and Sammy continued watching cartoons until Kelly and Brenda got home.

They opened the door and Silver remained asleep.

"Sis" Kelly said tapping Silver who woke up. "Hi… you're supposed to be watching our sister, and my child. What are you doing?" Kelly said trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Sleeping, I was watching the insides of my eyelids!" Silver said sitting up.

"Oh, they're fine," Brenda said pulling Ava onto her lap.

---

"Erin, Brenda, can I see you guys in the kitchen?" Kelly asked.

Brenda put Ava down and headed for the kitchen.

Silver got up and followed. "Erin, we have to talk," Kelly said.

"What's up?" Silver asked looking concerned.

"I went to the doctors today and they found a lump," Kelly said.

"Like breast cancer?" Silver asked opening her mouth in shock.

"Well, they don't know what it is yet," Kelly tried to explain, but Silver was already in tears.

"Why now?" She asked.

Brenda and Kelly tried their best to comfort her before she ran into Kelly's bedroom and slammed the door.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Silver hadn't said a word to Kelly in days.

"Erin?" Kelly said knocking on the bathroom door.

There was no answer. "Erin, come on, I need to talk to you," Kelly knocked again.

--

Silver stood in the mirror brushing her hair.

She was going out with Dixon and she wanted to look pretty.

She ignored the fact that Kelly had been trying to talk to her for days now.

Silver just needed some time to think about it, maybe Dixon would help.

---

The doorbell rang and Silver rushed to open it, Kelly had given up and went into the kitchen.

Silver went and gave Ava a kiss on the forehead, "Be good kiddo," Silver said walking away.

"Hi Ava," Dixon said waving as he helped Silver put on her coat.

"Hi," Ava answered.

"I'm going to bed, so I don't need to be good," Ava said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I will come into you when I get home, I love you!" Silver gave Ava one last hug and headed out the door.

"Yes! Alone at last with my love," Dixon said opening the car door for her. "Thanks, and yes, finally alone!" Silver agreed laughing as Dixon got into the car.

"To our special spot?" He asked. "Of course," Silver said trying her best to enjoy this time with Dixon.

---

When they arrived at the beach, Dixon spread the blankets like normal and Silver sat down.

"The sunset is going to be gorgeous, just like you," Dixon said sitting down next to Silver and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," She said giggling. "Silver, you are so awesome," He said kissing her forehead.

Silver looked up at him and smiled.

He stroked her face, and she smiled he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

They become more to get deeper and deeper into the kiss, completely forgetting about the sunset.

Minutes later Silver found herself underneath Dixon, continuing to kiss him she reached up and removed his shirt.

Dixon slid it off and put his hands at the bottom of her top, he paused for a second and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Silver looked around, the beach was completely deserted and they were in a private area. "Yeah, I'm sure," She said removing her top for him.

----

Afterwards, Silver and Dixon laid together on the blanket.

Laying in the dark Silver planted a kiss on Dixon who was resting on her chest.

"I'm hungry," Dixon said laughing.

"That was really random, but I am too," Silver said sitting up.

"We should get something to eat before curfew, we have a little while," she continued.

Dixon laughed. "What?" Silver asked.

"Don't people normally eat before they.. You know?" he said.

Silver laughed and threw Dixon's clothes at him.

----

That night Silver quietly opened the door to Brenda's house.

"What's up?" Brenda said, she was laying on the couch watching the News.

"Nothing!" Silver said, she looked nervous. '

"Sit, tell me about your date," Brenda said patting the spot on the couch next to her. Silver sat down, "Um, we went to the beach and then out to eat, that's it."

She said keeping her eyes on the T.V.

"What'd you do at the beach?" Brenda asked.

Silver froze, she had no idea what to say.

"We.. Watched the sunset," she said.

Brenda looked Silver in the eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Silver shook her head, "Nothing," she said.

"Mmmhm, have you and Dixon kissed yet?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, we have," Silver answered getting nervous.

"Yeah, I know, Kelly told me, I was just seeing if you would tell me," Brenda laughed.

She looked up and realized Silver wasn't laughing.

"Silver, what's wrong? You look sick or something," Brenda asked forcing Silver to look at her.

Silver looked at Brenda, "Dixon and I had sex tonight," she said.

"Protected sex?" Brenda asked.

Silver shook her head and looked at the floor.

Brenda sat there speechless and immediately grabbed Silver's hand. "Okay, we will figure this out," she said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

Days had passed and Silver seemed to be talking to Kelly a bit more but still hadn't told her what she and Dixon had done.

"Hey, what's up?"

Annie said coming up to Silver at her locker.

"Hey, nothing much," Silver answered throwing her books in.

"So, do you know what's going on with Adrianna?" Annie asked.

Silver shook her head, "Nope, she's been with Kelly and Brenda a lot lately though," she answered.

"Yeah, somebody said she's been using drugs again," Annie said leaning against Silver's locker so no one would hear.

"I heard that, but I don't think it's true," Silver said walking in the opposite direction.

Annie followed, "Yeah, maybe not," she said.

------

Adrianna closed the door to Kelly's office and sat down next to Brenda.

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Not good, I feel awful, I told my mom, she said I cant come home anymore," Adrianna started to tear up.

Brenda hugged her and soothed her.

Kelly came around her desk and sat in front of Adrianna, grabbing her hands.

"You know, I'm staying with Brenda right now, but maybe you can come and stay with us," Kelly said.

Adrianna turned and looked at Kelly. "Really?" she asked.

Kelly nodded, "But Silver.." Adrianna trailed off.

"Oh, Silver's no problem, she doesn't bite.. Hard," Kelly sighed.

"It'll be okay, does anyone else know besides your mom?" Brenda interrupted.

"Yeah, Naomi, she's kind of been helping me these last few days since I found out." Adrianna said wiping her face with tissues.

"What about Navid?" Brenda asked.

"He broke up with me, he said he couldn't have a girlfriend who was pregnant with someone else's baby," Adrianna started to tear up again but held it in.

"You know, I'll take you home right now, and we can get your things and you can just get settled until Kelly brings everyone home from school okay?" Brenda asked.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," Adrianna asked.

Both Kelly and Brenda laughed, "Of course," Brenda said leading her out of the office.

----

As Brenda and Adrianna exited, Silver came in.

"Hey sis!" Kelly said sitting back down in her chair.

"Hey, what's going on with Adrianna?" Silver asked.

"We'll talk later okay?" Kelly said. Silver nodded slowly, "Okay," she said.

"Get going kiddo, the bell is about to ring." Kelly waved as Silver left.

---

Brenda drove Adrianna to her house, "Will your mom be home?" Brenda asked.

Adrianna shook her head, "No, she left for some trip this morning."

Brenda pulled into the drive and parked.

Adrianna hesitated before unbuckling her seat belt and heading inside, Brenda followed.

"Are you sure I can stay with you Ms. Walsh?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not problem Ade, you can stay as long as you need, I know you need someone there for you." Brenda said.

Adrianna stopped and turned to Brenda, "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome, now let's get your stuff," Brenda said following Adrianna to her bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Silver got back to Brenda's house early that afternoon.

She walked inside and found Adrianna asleep on the couch.

She looked around and Brenda wasn't home.

She went into the kitchen and found a note saying Brenda had gone to get Sammy and Ava and then go grocery shopping and that Kelly would be home late.

"Great!" Silver thought sarcastically.

She turned around to find Adrianna sitting up, "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Adrianna answered.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked going and sitting in the chair.

"Well, long story, but I got kicked out of my house," Adrianna tried not to cry. She knew Silver would find out sooner or later, if they'd be living together.

"For what?" Silver asked with some concern in her voice.

"Are you using drugs again?" Silver asked.

Adrianna shook her head, "No," she said. "You cant tell anyone this," Adrianna made Silver promise.

"I won't," Silver responded seriously.

"Not even Dixon," Adrianna shot back.

Silver shook her head, "Of course not," She felt bad that Adrianna was crying.

"I'm pregnant," Adrianna said.

Silver looked shocked,

"Really? Navid?" she asked.

"No, it was a guy from rehab, I think," Adrianna answered wiping her face.

"Wow, Adrianna, I'm so sorry," Silver said.

"It's okay, I'm just really scared," Adrianna stopped crying.

"Yeah, I understand... I might be too," Silver said back.

"What?" Adrianna asked.

"Dixon and I had sex last week and I won't know if I'm pregnant for another week or so," Silver said.

"I'm sorry," Adrianna said. "Are you staying with us?" Silver asked.

Adrianna nodded, "I hope that's okay," She said.

Silver nodded. "Yeah, it is, Me and you could've been friends if it wasn't for Naomi, but now that me and her are okay, I know me and you will be okay," Silver said.

Adrianna smiled and closed her eyes, "I feel like crap," She said.

Silver looked apologetic, "I'll get you some water," she said leaving and going into the kitchen.

Adrianna sighed, "Maybe things will be okay," she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Silver and Adrianna stood and Brenda's bathroom with the pregnancy test.

Silver closed the toilet and sat down.

"I can't look, will you?" She said putting her head in her hands.

Adrianna picked up the test and looked at it.

She looked at the box and then back at the stick in her hand.

Adrianna sat in silence just looking.

Silver looked up at her, "Could you just tell me already?" She said standing up.

Adrianna paused, "Your not pregnant," she said.

"But I can't be sure, we should ask Brenda."

As if on cue, Brenda came into her bedroom, "Hey girls, what are you doing?" she asked going into the bathroom.

Silver's face was all red and you could see the stress all over her.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked.

"We can't figure out if she's pregnant or not," Adrianna said bluntly.

Brenda took the stick and looked at the box.

"Your not," she said quickly before Silver passed out or something.

Silver burst into tears

. Adrianna had never seen Silver cry before, let alone even show any emotion.

----

Brenda held Silver for a while and they heart Kelly come in the front door.

"Hello?" she said.

They could hear Ava and Sammy's little feet going up stairs.

Silver tried to wipe her face before Kelly came in.

She heard Brenda's door open, "Hello?" She said going into the bathroom.

Silver sat with her hands over her face.

"What's going on?" Kelly said.

Adrianna looked nervous and Brenda as well.

"We'll let you two talk," Brenda said taking Adrianna's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

Kelly sat in front of Silver on a stool, Silver continued to look down so Kelly wouldn't see the tears.

"Silver, what is wrong?" She asked reaching out for her little sister's hand.

Silver looked up, she immediately leaped into Kelly's arms.

Kelly took her sister in and held her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Silver's body was shaking, "Erin, your shaking, tell me what's wrong?"Kelly looked worried, she reached out and closed the bathroom door with her free hand, it slammed loudly and Brenda and Adrianna quickly walked away from the bedroom door.


	28. Chapter 28

Kelly looked at her sister, "Erin, tell me what's wrong."

Silver looked up and Kelly wiped the hair out of her face.

"I thought that I was pregnant," Silver said quickly.

She waited for Kelly to explode, but she didn't.

"Are you?" Kelly asked calmly.

"No," Silver said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I'm your sister," she said.

"Because I thought you would be mad, and make me go back with mom," Silver said.

"Erin, you're my sister, I would never do that to you, I love you!" Kelly replied holding Silver's hand.

"Thanks, I love you too," Silver answered gripping Kelly's hand tightly.

"So… you and Dixon?" Kelly asked after a long pause.

Silver nodded, " I wasn't even thinking, Gosh, I cant believe I did that!" Silver wiped her tears.

"You know what, everyone makes mistakes, It's okay sis," Kelly said. She and Silver continued talking.

----

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Brenda was talking with Adrianna. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"No, not really," Adrianna answered.

She looked miserable and Brenda could tell.

She remembered Kelly being like this when she got pregnant with Sammy.

"Well, we're going to get you to a doctor and everything, we can still talk about your options," Brenda said.

Adrianna shrugged, "Not right now," she answered putting her head on the table.

"I'm starving!" She said.

"Oh, it's too late for Kel to make dinner, we should probably go out huh?" Brenda answered.

Adrianna nodded and went to get changed.

Brenda went upstairs to find Sammy and Ava coloring.

"Hey guys, we're going to go out to dinner tonight, so get washed up and Ava come so I can fix your hair," Brenda said heading to her own room.

Kelly and Silver we're coming out of the bathroom.'

"Is everything okay?" Brenda asked. They both nodded, "Well, Ade and I decided we're going to go out to dinner tonight so everyone is getting ready!" Brenda said going into her closet.

Silver left to get ready and Kelly stood in Brenda's closet door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Brenda.

"I know, I know I should've, Silver begged me not to, I just wanted to honor that," Brenda felt bad.

Kelly sat on the bed, "I guess your right, she doesn't open up easily so you gaining her trust isn't a bad thing," Kelly said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kel, I didn't know what to do, I would've told you soon, but Silver didn't even know yet" Brenda answered pulling clothes out of her closet.

"It's okay, I;m glad you were there for her," Kelly said walking out of the room.

Brenda sighed and started to get ready.


	29. Chapter 29

Weeks later, Adrianna went back home to her mom.

She only spent weekends with Brenda.

"I'm so glad to be back home," Silver said sitting on the couch.

Ava came and sat on her lap

Silver turned on the T.V. and Ava snuggled up to her falling asleep.

"Yeah, me too, it's nice being in my own house," Kelly replied putting her feet up on the table.

"It's weird not having Sam here, I'm surprised Dylan was willing to take him," Kelly said.

"Yeah, well if he's in town, it'd be pretty rude not to," Silver replied shifting so Ava would be more comfortable.

--

That night, the girls sat at the dinner table just talking and having a good time.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kelly asked Silver.

"Well, Adrianna asked me to take her to the doctors, her mom works, and Brenda said she had play practice," Silver said getting up to get some water.

"Oh, that's nice of you, why didn't she ask me?" Kelly asked.

"She was going to, but.." Silver drifted off when she heard a loud knock on the door, causing all three girls to jump.

Kelly went to the door and looked out, she screamed at what she saw. She opened the door, "Oh my gosh, Adrianna, what happened?" she asked.

Adrianna was bleeding. She was crying and frantic, and got in the house quickly.

Silver told Ava to go watch T.V. in Kelly's room, shielding her face from seeing Adrianna.

"A guy," Adrianna spit out.

"What guy?" she asked.

"Big, he said I shouldn't be around you guys, or he's after you" Adrianna wiped her eye which was bleeding.

Silver instantly knew what guy.

Before she could blink she heard a crash in Kelly's bedroom.

Ava's screams filled the house, before they could get in, the door slammed and locked.

Silver started to cry, "No! Leave her alone! NOT AGAIN!!!!!" She screamed banging on the door.

Kelly ran outside to her bedroom window, it was broken and Ava's slipper was on the ground.

Silver ran outside, she couldn't find Ava anywhere.

She heard a gunshot and Kelly's scream and she ran to the side of the house with Adrianna on her heels.


	30. Chapter 30

Silver ran quickly to the side of the house.

She saw Kelly laying on the ground blood seeping through her pants.

"Call 911!" Silver said, Adrianna pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

A few feet from the back of the house, Silver saw Ava, lying still on the ground. She ran for her immediately.

"Ava! Ava!" Silver screamed getting down beside her sister.

"Wake up! Please wake up!" Adrianna helped Kelly sit up, and got a towel to clean up her leg.

"Are you okay?" Adrianna asked, she was crying.

"The bullet just grazed my leg, I'm okay," Kelly answered, she was crying as well.

--

Everything was frantic until the ambulance arrived.

"This has happened before," The cop said getting out of the car.

"We've got to catch that guy," he said.

The ambulance rushed, hooking Ava up to all kinds of machines, a bruise formed on her forehead, and it seemed she was just knocked unconscious.

They lifted Kelly into the same ambulance, trying to stop the bleeding from her leg

. They took Adrianna in as well, she needed stitches.

Silver drove behind the ambulance to the hospital.

----

Ava was taken into the emergency room, and Kelly was taken to surgery to remove the bullet.

Adrianna got stitches and all cleaned up and she met Silver in the waiting room.

Brenda showed up just in time for Adrianna to come out.

"Are you okay?" Silver took her in her arms.

"Yeah, just scared." Brenda hugged them both.

"It's going to be okay, they'll be fine," she said.

---

About an hour later, Ava was in a room, still not awake, but bandaged for a concussion.

"She's going to be fine, just the impact of the fall from the window knocked her out, we ran a cat scan, just a bit shaken," the doctor told Silver and Brenda.

"Any news on Kelly?" Silver interrupted.

"She is okay, the bullet was removed, they haven't finished the surgery yet," he said.

Silver pushed past him and went into Ava's room.

She instantly started to cry, she laid her head on Ava's stomach and sobbed.

Brenda and Adrianna sat in the chairs just letting Silver cry.

---

Silver cried until she fell asleep.

Brenda covered her with a blanket. Just as she did, Kelly was wheeled into the same room.

She was asleep, but looked pretty good.

Adrianna stood up and took Brenda's hand, "Why does this always happen to them?" she asked.

"I don't know, the worst things always happen to the best people," Brenda answered wiping a tear from her eye.


	31. Chapter 31

Weeks passed until Kelly and Ava were able to come home.

Silver had spent as much time as possible at their bed side, whenever Kelly didn't make her to school that is.

"Brenda, thank you so much for taking care of Silver," Kelly said using her crutch to help her walk beside her friend after therapy.

" No problem, she was not an issue," Brenda said helping Kelly into the car.

"How was it?" Adrianna asked from the backseat.

"Good, a lot less painful," Kelly answered as Brenda took off driving.

--

"I'm thinking of sending the girls to their dad's house," Kelly told Brenda.

They sat in Brenda's room on the bed.

Brenda nodded "Why?" she asked.

"To protect them," Kelly responded, "I don't know what else to do, they aren't safe," she continued, tearing up.

"I've done such an awful job, I don't know how it's gotten this bad, even Adrianna is in danger." Brenda took Kelly's hand, "You're right, and I have temporary watch over Adrianna right now, I am sending her to stay with Naomi," she said.

"Isn't Naomi living at a hotel?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but it's Naomi, I'm sure she's got the best of the best, Ade will be fine and Silver and Ava will be fine where they are too" Brenda answered.

"Fine where?" Silver asked coming in the room.

"Well, kiddo," Kelly said. "What? What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"I think you and Ava are going to stay with your dad," Kelly said immediately telling Silver what was going on.

"What??!? No way! I am not going to my dad's!" Silver said.

"Kelly, we can't, we have school," she said tearing up, she knew her sister was serious.

Adrianna stood in the doorway, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Kelly's sending me and Ava to my dads!" Silver yelled.

Adrianna stood there quietly.

"Silver, calm down, it won't be for long, just until they get him in jail," Kelly said cringing.

Silver turned and left the room taking Adrianna along with her.

She closed the bedroom door and threw herself on the bed.

---

"Hey sweetheart, what are you up to?" Brenda said checking on Ava who was lying on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Nothing," Ava answered.

"Why was sissy yelling?" she asked.

"Well, some things are going on and Silver wasn't too happy about it," Brenda answered.

"Yeah, because we're going to daddy's?" Ava asked.

Brenda wasn't surprised, Ava always figured out everything.

"Yeah," Brenda said.

"Silver wants to stay here with Kelly."

"Me too," Ava said looking down at the ground.

"I know, Kelly is just trying to keep you both safe," Brenda replied playing with Ava's long dark hair.

"When do we leave?" Ava asked. Brenda shook her head, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."


	32. Chapter 32

Adrianna and Silver sat in the bedroom together.

"It's not that I don't like my dad, it's just, he has like 30 girlfriends, he's a bit immature," Silver said to Adrianna.

"Yeah, kind of like my mom," Adrianna responded.

"At least we have each other," she continued grabbing Silver's hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad we've gotten so close," Silver answered coughing.

"Are you getting sick?" Adrianna asked.

"No, I don't know what's wrong, I've just been coughing, nothing else though," Silver replied sitting up.

Adrianna sat back, "at least your not pregnant," she said laughing.

--

A few days later the girls we're packed and ready to say goodbye.

Silver had lightened up a bit and knew that Kelly was just trying to protect her.

Ava stood beside Brenda holding her hand tight.

"It'll be okay guys," Kelly said standing in the foyer of Brenda's home.

Brenda began to tear up she turned away so no one would see it, but Kelly did.

They talked for a while until it was truly time to go.

"Your dad is expecting you to be on time," Kelly said.

Brenda picked Ava up and held her close, "I'll miss you," She said.

Ava instantly started to cry, she was scared, Kelly knew her all too well.

Her heart broke watching Ava cry.

Brenda soothed Ava and continued to hold her.

Kelly watched Silver's reaction, she saw her sister trying to hold back her tears.

Adrianna and Silver stood linking arms just waiting to leave.

Kelly took Ava from Brenda and held her while Brenda said bye to Silver.

"Be strong, everything will be fine. We'll see you sooner than you know," Brenda held Silver tight.

Adrianna said goodbye to Kelly since she was going to Naomi's and the "family" separated into their own directions.

Silver waved one last time before getting into the passengers seat.

Brenda and Adrianna stood waving as the sisters took off down the street.


	33. Chapter 33

Silver and Ava spent an hour saying goodbye to Kelly.

"Your dad will be home in after work," Kelly said hugging her sisters one last time.

Ava clung to her for a moment before Silver pulled her away.

"Bye Kelly, we'll see you soon." she said. Kelly gave them both a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So it's just us again kiddo," Silver said sitting on the couch with Ava on her lap.

"I want to go home," Ava replied resting her head on Silver's chest.

"Aw, I know, but we will, soon," Silver was doing her best to be strong for the youngest, she had been through a lot today.

They both drifted off to sleep.

Silver stirred waking up, she looked around and remembered where she was. She looked down and saw that Ava was still asleep.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was already 9:30 PM, she got up and walked around but no one was home.

"That's weird," Silver said.

"What is?" Silver turned around to find Ava behind her.

"Dad's not home yet," Silver answered.

Ava climbed up on the chair and looked at her sister. "Where is he?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"I don't know Ave, it's okay," Silver answered.

"Let's see what there is to eat," she continued.

Kelly sat with Brenda, "the house is so quiet without any kids," Kelly said.

Brenda nodded, "I know, I miss them already."

"What time did Adrianna leave?" Kelly asked.

Brenda looked at her watch, "Naomi came and got her at two, and she had her doctors appointment at four, she called me right after," Brenda answered with a sigh.

"I never thought I'd love a kid as much as I love Adrianna, she's such a strong girl," she said.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, she is." Kelly flipped on the T.V. and stretched out to watch a movie.

Silver finished making grilled cheese and gave Ava her plate.

"We can eat and watch T.V," Silver told Ava.

The child jumped up from the table and carried her plate to the couch.

They watched their favorite TV shows all night waiting for their dad to come home, but he never showed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day after spending the night alone, Silver and Ava explored the apartment.

It was much bigger than they thought.

"Why is dad not coming home yet?" Ava asked.

Silver shrugged, "I have no idea Sass," She answered.

They were interrupted by a door slamming. A girl with dark brown hair flew by quickly and into the bathroom.

"Hello?" Silver called.

"One second!" the girl yelled.

A few minutes later she came out, "Hi!" Silver called out as they came face to face.

"Hi!!" The girl said giving them each a hug.

"Wow! Erin! You have grown since I've seen you! You're gorgeous!" she said.

"Who are you?" Silver asked pushing Ava slowly behind her.

"I'm Katie," she answered.

"You must be Ava," Katie said bending down.

"She looks a lot like David, wow!" Katie said.

"How do you know my brother?" Silver asked curiously.

"Well, he's my brother too!" Katie said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm your half sister." Silver looked confused and then began to laugh.

"Funny!" She said. Katie didn't laugh, "No really, I am," she said.

Silver stopped laughing, "Why don't we know you?" She asked.

"I've been living with my mom and step dad since you were born, They live in New York, so I haven't been around much, I do keep in contact with Kelly and David but they felt it was best to keep in on the DL, my dad didn't get along with your mom, she wouldn't let him see you, which meant I couldn't either, David just got lucky Kelly would let him see you sometimes," Katie said.

Silver sat down and pulled Ava on her lap.

"So when was the last time you were around us?" she asked.

"The last time I saw you, you were 3 or 4 and I saw Ava a few days after she was born, but you were in school, I have seen pictures though," Katie said.

Silver was shocked, she sat quietly for a minute think and then asked, "how old are you?" "I'm 23," Katie replied sitting up

"I wish I could've seen you guys more often, I carried your school pictures in my wallet," she continued.

Silver nodded.

"Well, I wanted to make the best of this two weeks that you both are here! Dad is on business for the next week or so, so it's just us!" Katie laughed and jumped up to go into her room.


End file.
